A Very Intersting Summer
by Twilight1243
Summary: Bella thought that she was going to have a normal summer but she was wrong. Her parents sent her to camp were she meets edward mason the camp player. He is intersted in Bella cause she is different. i suck at summaries so try it. it will be good i hope.
1. Very Intersting First day

_Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this fanfics tell me if you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_Chpt 1_

_Finally we were here. I was going to camp. My parents had signed me up without asking me. Typical mom and dad. I sighed and got out of the car and stretched._

" _Honey were going to miss you" my mom Renee said giving me a hug. I hugged her back._

" _Have great time Bells" said my dad Charlie. I got my suitcases out of the trunk. I had 4 suitcases in total._

" _Bella are you sure you need that all" he said. Me and my mom gave him are you kidding look. He looked away._

" _Women" he muttered. I got my bags with difficulty and waved bye to my parents. I looked around and it looked like any other camp except there were no uniforms. I walked and looked for my cabin. I saw the big 6 and walked to it. On the way I saw a boy with bronze hair and a girl with blonde hair making out with there hands all over each other. They didn't even notice me pass by. I looked away disgusted. I figured he was the player of the camp. I walked through door of my cabin and I barely got to look around when I was attacked by a pixie. She hugged me and kissed both of my cheeks._

" _Hi I'm Alice it is so nice to meet you, we are going to have so much fun, wow you're pretty" she said all this very fast and was bouncing up and down in excitement. I smiled._

" _Hi I'm Bella" I said . She was very short and had black hair that was spiked out in every direction. But it suited her. I smiled at her. We both started unpacking. It was a simple room with two very large beds and had a view of the lake. _

" _Lets go to dinner I am starving" she said. I nodded. I changed into short shorts and a white tank top with a red bikini under it. Alice also was wearing short shorts and a bikini but with a light blue tank top. I outlined my eyes with eyeliner and out on some mascara and some clear lip gloss to make my lips shine. We both slipped on some flip flops and walked to the mess hall. It was crowded with people laughing and talking. I looked around and saw the bronze haired boy sitting with his friends and the blonde girl he was making out with. She was wearing the shortest skirt ever made and a tank top that barely covered her boobs and was so short. I looked away not wanting to know if she was wearing anything under that shirt. Me and Alice got some food and walked to a table were there were already 2 boys and 1 girl sitting there. Me and Alice sat down across from them. I smiled they smiled back._

" _Everyone this is Bella" They all said hello._

" _Bella this is Rosalie" Rosalie was beautiful and blonder hair she grinned at me._

" _This is Emmett" He had curly brown hair and looked like a serious weight lifter but to me he looked like a giant teddy bear. I smiled at the thought. _

" _And this is Jasper, my boyfriend" Jasper was very cute and had blonde hair and looked like Rosalie I figured they were twins. We all talked and I got along with them very well especially Rosalie._

" _Ughh Edward came back again this year: said Alice._

" _Who's that" I asked. She pointed to the boy with bronze hair._

" _Oh" I said. I told them about seeing him making out with a girl._

" _I bet it was Lauren" said Rosalie pointing to girl with the shortest tank top. They explained how Edward was the camp player and had slept with almost every girl here except Rosalie and Alice. _

"_Don't look up know but Edward is walking over here and is heading straight to Bella" Jasper said. Edward came and stood behind my chair. _

" _Hi I'm Edward Mason" he said giving me a crooked smile. Was it supposed to make me fall for him well it wasn't working. But I had to admit he was gorgeous and the most beautiful green eyes._

" _I'm Bella" I said smiling. He looked down at my body and looked back up._

" _Do you want to go take a walk with me" he said winking at me._

" _Why so you can make out with me" I said smirking at him. He looked confused but answered._

" _Sure why not" he said grinning._

" _Well you can't" his grin disappeared._

" _Why not. I got up and whispered in his ear but loud enough for my new friends to hear. _

" _Players ain't my type." I said. He glared at me and walked away. I turned back around and sat down. They were all staring at me in shock._

" _What " I said taking a sip of water._

" _I can't believe you said that to Edward it was awesome" said Emmett grinning. I laughed. We all laughed and talked about Edward for the rest of dinner._

_Me and Alice were walking back to our cabin when some boys jumped out of the bushes and sprayed us with water guns. Me and Alice screamed. They finally stopped spraying us. I looked up and saw Edward taking a picture of me with his cell phone. _

" _A perfect screensaver for my cell phone" he said grinning. They all walked away. Me and Alice looked at each other still in shock._

" _I can not believe he did that" I said. I glared after him. Not only had he gotten me wet he also had a picture of me._

" _Well the bright side is you look very hot Bella" said Alice smiling. I smiled back at her. We both walked back to our cabin and took turns taking a hot shower. I pulled on some boxers and a tank top. Me and Alice exchanged good nights. I snuggled up in my covers. I would so get Edward back. This was going to be a very interesting summer._

_Well there you go the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Plezz review I get pretty sad of no one does._

_I hope I get some reviews because there is no point of continuing of no one is reading. I hope I get at least 5 reviews before I get the next chapter up. _


	2. Revenge

_I was so surprised when I got 13 reviews I was like yaaa and bouncing up and down like Alice. Anyways hope u guys like this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

_Chpt 2_

_I woke up yawning and stretching. I was still mad at Edward. I was so going to get him back. I got up and saw Alice tangled up in her covers I laughed at the sight and took a picture and would show it to her later. I went and took a shower and out on some black shorts and a white tank top with lips on the front of the shirt. I went over to Alice's bed._

" _Alice wake up" I said._

" _Go away" she muttered._

" _Alice get up know" I sighed_

" _Alice get up right know or I will go throw all your clothes in the lake" I threatened. Her eyes snapped open. She glared at me._

" _You wouldn't" _

" _I would"_

" _Fine" she got up and grabbed some clothes and left to take a shower. I quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner. She came out jean shorts and a white halter top. We both put on some flip flops and left for the mess hall._

" _Alice so what's our first activity today?" _

" _We have canoeing" she said smiling._

" _Okay this is going to be so much fun" I said. She laughed. We both entered the mess hall and walked and got some breakfast. We walked to were all my new friends were sitting and on the way I saw Edward smile at me and flip open his cell phone. Enjoy your fun for know Edward I thought. Me and Alice slid into our seats. Alice kissed Jasper good morning. They were adorable together. Me and Alice filled in everyone about what happened with Edward after we left._

" _Your kidding he did that and know he has a picture" said Rosalie in shock._

" _He has a picture Bella, that's a bit creepy" said Jasper_

" _That's Edward" said Alice._

" _Want me to punch him" said Emmett. I laughed._

" _I've got a better idea." I said smiling. I motioned them to all lean towards the table and told them the plan._

_Me and Alice were walking towards the lake for our canoeing lesson. I saw Edward leaning up against the tree with Lauren wrapped all around him. I got a weird feeling all of a sudden. I ignored it. He smirked at me. I smiled back at him. He looked confused. I grinned at Alice. She laughed._

" _Okay guys, today you guys will be canoeing around the lake a bit."_

" _I have your partners assigned" the lady said. She read off peoples names. _

" _Edward, Bella"_

" _Alice , Lauren"_

_I was shocked. I looked over and saw Edward smiling crookedly at me. I looked away. _

" _Well I better go to slut over there" said Alice. She walked away not hyper anymore. Edward walked toward me._

" _Hey partner" I tried not to roll my eyes at him and smiled._

" _Hi"_

" _Well lets get some life jackets" he said. We both put some on and slid into a canoe and started to paddle. It didn't work out so well me and Edward got to about the middle of the lake until we started going in circles._

" _I don't think were doing this right" I said._

" _What you don't like going in circles" he said. I laughed and it surprised me. We sat in silence and looked around and saw Alice and Lauren also going in circles and it looked like Alice was about to kill her I held back a laugh. I looked back at Edward and he was staring at me._

" _What" I said._

" _Umm nothing" he said. We talked for a bit about our lives and stuff. He was actually being pretty nice until he started being Edward again._

" _I think we better get back" I said._

" _No I think we should stay here for a bit longer" he said moving close to me._

" _Edward move back" I said._

" _Why" he said moving closer till we were an inch apart. He looked like he was about to kiss me when suddenly the canoe tipped over. I fell in screaming. I looked and saw Edwards friends in the water. Edward laughed with them I on the other hand was furious. He had managed to get me wet again. I glared at him but he didn't notice and I swam back to shore. Alice came running towards me._

" _What happened" she said looking worried and trying to hold back laughter. I told her about how Edward had tried to kiss me and how his friends tipped the canoe. Alice and I took off our life jackets and walked back to our cabin._

_She told me how Lauren was being a total idiot. _

" _I told her to put her paddle on the right guess were she puts it on the left" Alice told me that she had broken a nail and got so mad that she almost smacked me on the face with the paddle. We walked into our cabin. I took a quick shower and came back out._

" _Alice I think we should teach Edward a little lesson tonight." I said smiling. She grinned back_

_Right know me, Alice and Rosalie were sneaking around the camp grounds late after the curfew. We were planning a little surprise for Edward tonight. We had asked if Jasper and Emmett wanted to join us but they were busy ( Probably playing Halo and Jasper screaming at Emmett to tell him that they are on the same team.) but wished us good luck. Of course Alice made us dress up for it. So I was wearing camouflage short shorts and a white tank top. She put my hair in a ponytail and pulled my bangs back into a barrette. I put on heavy eyeliner and mascara and put on some green eye shadow. Rosalie was wearing camouflage jeans and a also a white tank top and had her blonde hair in a side ponytail and was wearing a camouflage hat. Alice was wearing camouflage Capri's and also a white tank top and had two black lines on under her eyes.( I hope you guys know what I mean I couldn't explain it well.) We tip toed around playing James bond. It was funny. I would do some somersault on the ground and roll behind someone's cabin. Alice would make fake binoculars with her hands and tell Rosalie it is clear to go. Then Rosalie would make a fake gun with her hand and walk around sneakily. But we stopped fooling around when we all ran into each other and fell over and hit a tree. It hurt. We ran quickly to Edwards cabin and stood at the foot of the stairs._

" _Well lady's we have a job to do" I said. We all smiled and slowly opened the door. Him and his roommate were asleep. Edward was sleeping on his bed with his covers on the floors. I had to admit he looked adorable when asleep. His roommate was on practically on the floor. We giggled and Rosalie got her cell phone flipped it open and took a picture. Then we got to work. I got all of Edwards clothes, yes that included his boxers, and spray painted them all pink. We also did his friends so he wouldn't have any clothes to borrow. Then next me and Alice painted Edwards nails pink. Me and Alice had to hold in our giggles. Rosalie slipped out the door and went to do the same thing to Edwards other friends. Me and Alice left and met up with Rosalie. We all went into my cabin shut the door and started laughing. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. Alice was rolling around on the floor. Rosalie was smacking her head over and over on the wall. Finally we got some control over our selves._

" _Okay know that were done with that, lets all go to sleep and see what happens tomorrow" I said. They nodded. We waved bye to Rosalie and Alice and I changed into our pj's and fell asleep._

_Alice and I walked to the mess hall early in the morning. We went and sat down on our table. My eyes kept glancing at the door every few seconds. Then Edward walked in with his friends they were all dressed in completely pink and Edward was trying to hide his nails. Everyone giggled and laughed and some guys wolf whistled on purpose. I laughed and got up and walked to Edward._

" _Edward pink is really your color" I said smirking._

" _You…… He glared at me and left. I walked back to our table and saw Emmett on the floor laughing and Jasper laughing at Edward and Emmett. I sat down happy. I looked back at Edward he was glaring at me. I blew him a kiss. He looked shocked. Things were getting interesting_

_So here's the second chapter I hope you guys like it review and if you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me._

_I would like to give a special thanks to __vb-queen-18, Not Emo But -PUNK-,edwardsbaby4eva, Ragh Aku, ObsessedWithTwilight0123 ,V EPSILON, popxrox thefatlady44, mocha-frappe227 ,Psychotic Insanity, Angeldivachic, Random Little Remus Lover ireadway2much for being the first 13 to review I love u guys thanks a lot this chapter dedicated to u guys._


	3. Author Note sorry not a chapter

_Hey guys sorry for not updating the thing is I have been having writers block and I feel so bad that I haven't updated so can u guys give me some ideas cause I am stuck I have a few ideas but I am not sure if they would work._

_So Plezz give me some ideas and the faster u guys give me ideas the faster I update_

_Luvs u guys thanks _


	4. Friendship, Paint and Kisses

Hey everyone thanks for the ideas I have chosen shopaholic92 idea everyone's else's were great and I will use them. Anyways I better shut up. Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own anything of Twilight.

_Chpt 1_

_Edward had finally had gotten all that pink out of his clothes. He had to ask his girlfriend Lauren for some nail polish remover. We had one good laugh it was hilarious. Tonight all of us would be hanging out at Emmett and Jasper cabin just for fun. Me and Alice and Rosalie were all at the lake just hanging out talking. This was actually one of my best camp experiences. I was wearing a blue bikini with white sparkles all over it. I had my hair in a side ponytail and sunglasses on. Rosalie was wearing a red bikini with her hair in a high ponytail and also sunglasses. Alice was wearing a cute green bikini with white swirls on it and also wearing sunglasses. Alice, I and Rosalie were on the dock and had our feet in the water. _

" _Well hello Bella" said someone. I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me. I smiled and Alice let out a little giggle._

" _I see you got your clothes back to normal" I said._

" _Where's the nail polish" asked Rosalie. He ignored our comments and looked back at me._

" _Umm Bella would you mind coming and taking a walk with me" he said this so shyly and it looked like he was blushing. I was curious so I nodded. I waved and Rosalie and Alice. I pulled on some short shorts and a tank top and walked with him._

" _So" I said._

" _Bella I think we both should try to be friends cause well I barely know you and you don't know me and how can you know if you hate me when you don't even know me" He said staring at me. We had stopped walking know. H looked at me with sad eyes. He looked to adorable to say no to. I looked away before I stopped breathing. He brought his hand underneath my chin and pulled my face to face him. He looked into my eyes._

" _Umm well I guess we could try" I said trying not to make my voice shake. He smiled and let go of me but then pulled me into a hug. I felt like I was melting. I felt so tiny and fragile in his arms and he smelled so good. But he let go to quickly for my liking._

" _Well see you around" he said smiling crookedly at me. I smiled back. He walked away and I started making my way back to the lake. I thought about how his touch had made my heart thump so loud. I shivered. His smell was so god. I could not be falling for him could I? I shook my head clear and walked back. When I walked back Alice immediately attacked me with question. I told them everything except the part of me maybe liking him._

" _Wow he wants to be friends, still be careful Bella remember he's a player." Rosalie said. I nodded and changed the subject. The day went by and I saw Edward lots and he smiled our said hi. It was weird but I still smiled. People were confused they had thought that me and Edward hated each other. Lauren on the other hand was furious. She glared at me nay chance she got and always tried to kiss Edward in front to of me. I had no idea why. _

_Alice, I and Rosalie walked to Emmett and Jasper's cabin . Once we got in there we saw that half the room was beds and stuff and the other half was TV and video games stacked very high . We had walked in and saw Emmett and Jasper playing some game called Halo. We all talked and were very entertained when Emmett and Jasper fought._

" _Yay I killed them" said Emmett getting up and doing a happy dance. We all laughed._

" _Emmett you killed me with them" Jasper said trying to stay calm. Emmett sat down and started playing again. Alice, Rosalie and I talked._

" _EMMETT HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WERE ON THE SAME TEAM" Yelled Jasper at Emmett. I started laughing. Jasper groaned Emmett did it again._

" _Emmett start using your brain or I will smash this controller on your head" Jasper threatened. _

"_What happened?" Jasper asked, but suddenly threw the controller at Emmett. "WHAT THE HELL EMMETT, YOU JUST KILLED US BOTH!"_

"_What!? You gave me the damn grenade launcher, I told you to stay out of the way…" he argued._

_We all laughed. Soon we got up and left cause of the curfew. We all waved good bye. Well all walked back to our cabin Rosalie had asked the a camp instructor if she could stay in our cabin for the night. We al were laughing and talking. I opened the door and suddenly paint fell on all of us. I screamed. Alice and Rosalie screamed and laughed. We all looked at each other and laughed. Then Edward came out with his friends confused why we weren't shouting at him. He shrugged and took a picture._

" _Well Bella we are still friends but I needed to get you back." He said smiling. I wasn't mad actually but I was strangely happy. I looked at Alice and Rosalie. They nodded. I ran and jumped on Edward getting paint all over him. Rosalie and Alice got the bucket cause there was still some paint left in it and throw it at the other guys. It was crazy all of us covered in paint. I lay on top of Edward pinning him on the ground and getting paint on him. He was struggling. He rolled over so he was on top of me and put paint on me. Finally he stopped and just looked at me. He looked at me and started bring his face close to me. I didn't object I don't know why. He pressed his lips against mine. They were soft against mine and moved with mine perfectly. Then I realized what I was dong and pushed him off me. I ran into our cabin. Alice and Rosalie came running after me seeing the whole thing._

" _OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE" yelled Alice jumping up and down in excitement. _

" _Nothing" mumbled._

" _Were not blind Bella" said Rosalie._

" _We saw you and Edward locking lips" said Rosalie smiling. I groaned." So how was it" said Alice still jumping. _

" _Alice" I groaned" . I didn't want to tell them but Alice threatened to play Bella Barbie with me. I shivered at the thought. I told them it was amazing and he is amazing and all the other stuff._

" _Bella I think someone had a crush on someone" said Alice in a sing song voice. _

" _Alice, okay maybe" I said. She squealed and her and Rosalie started jumping on the bed singing._

" _Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they yelled. I finally got them to calm down and take showers. Believe me taking paint out of your hair isn't a easy thing to do. I got out all paint free and curled up under my covers. I looked over and saw Alice and Rosalie fast asleep. I snuggled up and fell asleep dreaming about Edward kissing me._

Well there you go. I updated I hope you liked it. I am sorry if it seems a bit short. Well it' s my aunties wedding and we are at there house and it is hard to write a story with all that planning going on. But I finally got away to my room and took the laptop with me. So I hope no one finds me. Anyways the faster you review the faster you get a chapterJ


	5. Vampires

_Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this chapter and could someone explain to me what a beta is and how to get one? I am sorry for not updating the reason was that I was really sick and my temperature went up to 102 and my head had been hurting for like 12 hours straight and then I had to spend 3 hours at the hospital I know it sucks but hope you guys like your chapter and wish me luck on getting better so I can update more._

_Thanks_

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Twilight__._

_Chpt 1_

_I woke up early in the morning. I lay in bed for a awhile smiling till I remembered what happened yesterday. I stopped smiling and got up. I saw Alice and Rosalie tangled in sheets and asleep. I smiled. I got some clothes and looked at the clock. Only 5 in the morning. I went and took a shower and pulled on some gray sweats and a white tank top and over it I pulled on a pink jacket saying Adidas. I put my hair in a ponytail and did my make up._

_I do not like him I thought_

_Yes you do said my stupid conscious._

_Go away I do not like he is a player_

_But you still like him_

_GO AWAY _

_I looked in the mirror and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I walked back to our cabin and saw it was only 5:30. I sighed and went over to my bag and got out a book. I walked outside and it was very cold in the morning. I walked to a tree and sat down and leaned against it. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't even notice someone come and sit down beside me._

" _Hello" said a velvety voice. I screamed and looked beside me and saw Edward smiling crookedly at me. He was looking gorgeous he was also wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt and his hair was wet. It looked like there were tiny little diamonds in his hair. _

" _God don't sneak up on me next time you nearly killed me" I said. He chuckled. _

" _So what is s girl like you up so early in the morning" he said. I ignored his question._

" _So what is a boy like you up so early in the morning" I mimicked. He smiled._

" _Seriously" he said._

" _Well I woke up early so I just came outside" I said looking around._

" _It's really beautiful in the morning here" I said._

" _Ya it is" he said looking at me and then quickly looking around. I blushed and hoped he didn't notice. _

"_So you like to read" he said._

" _No I just brought this out with me so It could keep me company" I said. He laughed. _

" _Well I better go and back to my cabin before Alice thinks I got kidnapped or something" I said. He nodded and got up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it but the didn't let go. He walked me to my cabin. My heart was thumping unevenly. He stopped outside my cabin and kissed my hand._

" _Don't think were even Edward I still have to get you back" I said whispering in his ear. I swear and saw him shiver. I walked into my cabin. Then I got attacked by a pixie._

"_wheretheheckdidyougoiwasosworryedialmostcalledthepolice" She said this all in one breath. But I understood it. ( For those who didn't understand what she said. She said " where the heck did you go I was so worried I almost called the police".)_

" _Alice calm down I was just walking around outside" I said. Rosalie seemed calm but I could see the worry in her eyes vanishing._

" _Well leave a note next time I nearly started crying" she said. I quickly ran up to Alice and gave her a hug. This was why she was one of my best friends. I let go of her and ran to Rosalie and gave her a hug. Also one of my best friends. _

" _Okay guys we've had enough excitement for the morning lets get ready for the day." I said. I slipped out of my sweats and pulled on some jean Capri's and a white tank top with big red lips on the front. I put my hair in a ponytail leaving my bangs out and I had already done my makeup but redid it just in case. Alice, Rosalie and I went to the mess hall. We walked in and sat at our usual table._

" _Okay guys I still have to get Edward back" I said_

" _Bella I am so going to be part of this plan" said Emmett. He sounded like a girl when he said that we all laughed while Emmett pouted._

" _Well what should we do" said Rosalie._

" _I have an idea" screamed Alice. _

" _Alice would you calm down" said Jasper amused. She pouted but did. _

" _Come one Alice tell us" I said. She looked around._

" _Not here people can hear us" she said. We all got up and walked to our cabin. I went and sat on my bed and Jasper sat beside me and Emmett and Rosalie sat on my other side. Alice stood in front of us._

" _Lets dress up as vampires and scare them" said Alice smiling. We stared at her like she was crazy._

" _Oh come on it would be so much fun" she pouted. I nodded the others followed. _

" _Okay Alice well then we are going to need costumes and stuff." said Rosalie._

" _Leave that to me" she said smiling her evil smile._

_Because of Alice all of us were walking around outside dressed like vampires but in Alice's point of view. She didn't like how vampires drank blood and all that other stuff. So she made it her style._

_Alice , Rosalie and I were all wearing red and black dresses and capes or cloaks or whatever you want to call them. The guys were wearing black pants and white long sleeved shirts. Alice all did our makeup even the boys. She had made our skin very pale using some kind of spray and then she made purple bruise like shadows under our eyes to make us look like we can't sleep. Alice said in her point of view vampires can't sleep._

" _How about fangs" said Emmett._

" _But I don't think they should have fangs" she pouted._

" _But Alice…._

" _Fine". She handed us all a pair of fangs and we put them on. She had made us put on Topaz contacts. I don't know why but she did. We first all took pictures with each other. My favorite on was when Jasper pretended to bite me. Then Emmett got the camera and then we walked to the near Edward guys cabin. They had a forest in front of it. We hid behind the tree's. Then we saw them coming back laughing and talking._

" _Ready" Rosalie whispered. I nodded._

" _Edward… Come" I hissed. We all had to hold in our laughter. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around fear in his eyes._

" _Edward please" Rosalie hissed. _

" _Edward" she growled. Edward looked scared him and his friends looked to scared to run. I walked were they could see but they would never recognize me because of Alice's makeup job. Alice walked beside me and Rosalie on the other side. We walked towards him. I stood in front of him. I put my hand on his cheek and then down to his neck. Jasper came out and so did Emmett. Emmett had the camera in his hand but they were to scared to notice. That's when the begging started. Him and his friends were all begging._

" _I'm to hot to die" said on of his friends._

" _I think I hear my mom calling me I'll be back" said on of his friends._

" _Take him he's worth it" said Edward pushing his friends in front of him. Emmett was standing in the corner laughing and recording. Jasper went and stood beside him. Alice was growling at some guys and Rosalie was hissing._

" _Please don't eat me" said Edward._

" _Why would I eat you Edward that's gross" I said in a normal voice. He looked at me more closely._

" _Bella" he said._

" _Hi Edward." I said grinning. He got up and looked mad._

" _I'm going to kill you" he said. _

" _You have to catch me to kill me" I said. We ran around for a bit Edward trying to catch me but I ran behind Jasper and Emmett. Edward stopped and looked at Emmett and Jasper and backed up._

" _I'll get you for that Bella" said Edward. He suddenly stopped._

" _Bella can you come here for a second" he said. I walked to him cautious. _

" _What" I said. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him._

" _I think you look hot as a vampire" he whispered in my ear. He leaned and kissed me. I was in shock. I pushed against him but he was to strong. He let go of me and smiled. Before I could slap him he walked away._

_I hope you guys liked it. It took me awhile to wrote because I was sick I am sorry for not updating. And could someone Plezz explain to me what a beta is and how to get one. Hope you guys review._

_Thanks__J_


	6. VERY VERY VERY IMPOTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

OMG OMG OMG

There's a new twilight trailer out ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I was like screaming and like practically crying I went in obsessive fan mode lol

Anyways u guys so have to check it out got to you tube and search

Brand new twilight trailer

And click the first video 

Spread the word and tell everyone anyway you can and for my story I will update I am nearly done the new chapter and still can someone explain to what a beta is and how to get one anyways WATCH THE TRAILER


	7. Lots of Surprises

_Hey everyone hope you guys like this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating I feel so horrible I hope you guys can forgive me. This chapter is dedicated to __Random Little Remus Lover__ for the great idea thanks a lot._

_Disclaimer__**: **__**Disclaimer: Twinkle twinkle little star, I don't own Twilight or Edward's car**_**.**

_Chpt 1_

I was still very shocked of what happened. Emmett wouldn't stop teasing me till Rosalie smacked him on the head. Jasper didn't say much about it but he was smiling a lot. Alice was well being Alice she was bouncing every where. She was very hyper and Emmett had got the kiss on the camera so she was sitting in front of the TV watching him kiss me over and over again. I was laying on my bed with me pillow over my head.

" Alice would you stop watching it" I begged. I lifted my pillow and saw her shake her head and saw me kissing Edward. I groaned. After awhile Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie left leaving me and Alice. She didn't say anything but giggled randomly trying to annoy me. I sighed went under my covers fell asleep.

I was sure I was asleep then I felt a light pressure on my lips. My eyes flew open and I saw Edward kissing me. I screamed and slapped him. He got up in shock. Alice came out of no where and tackled Edward to the ground and started hitting him with her pillow.

" Take that and that" said Alice smacking him over and over again. He groaned and pushed Alice off him.

" What the hell are you doing in our cabin" I said glaring at him. He just sat there rubbing his cheek where I slapped him.

"ummm nothing" he said smiling sheepishly. I glared at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and pointed at the door.

"Out" I said. He got up and walked toward the door. Alice threw a pillow at him before he left.

" What an idiot" she muttered and got some clothes and went to go take a shower. I sat down on my bed and blushed. He had kissed me again. Even though it was a bit creepy he had come this early in the morning I had still enjoyed the kiss. I sighed and went and took a shower. I came out in a towel and saw Alice doing her makeup. I pulled on some jean Capri's and a aqua colored hoodie with a tank top underneath. I was tired Because of Edward waking me up so early. I yawned and Alice looked dead. She looked so tired and she had bags under eyes.

" I'm sorry Alice" I said. She looked at me with a confused expression.

" For what, Edward being a creep and coming here in the morning don't worry about it" she said smiling. I smiled back. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and a bit of white sparkly eye shadow. Alice and I walked towards the mess hall and she was becoming her self more and more as we walked. We got some food and walked and sat down at our usual table.

" Wow what happened to you guys" said Emmett looking at us. Alice and I had decided not to tell any of them what happened.

" Nothing" I said. We ate and talked and me and Alice looked like we were about to fall asleep any moment.

" So what do we have first today" I said asking Jasper.

"Just some meeting" he said. We all finished eating and walked to where the meeting was being held. We all sat down or stood. I sat down with Alice because I felt like I was going to fall asleep any moment. Then I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked over and saw Edward sitting next to me. He smiled crookedly at me. I was to tired to glare at him. Alice though was glaring at him. I sighed.

" Looks like you didn't get enough sleep" he whispered in my ear. I just glared at him. He smiled.

" Okay kids we have a special treat for you guys" Some lady said.

" You kids will be spending the weekend camping" she said. I stared at her confused. Someone raised there hand and said weren't they in camp right now.

" Yes but in cabins and with electricity and other modern stuff. We wanted you all to have a natural experience." She said. People muttered and some smiled and others groaned. Me camping this wasn't good. They talked about the details and they said we were leaving tomorrow morning. Alice and I got up to pack. Edward got up and grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him

" What" I said. He smiled at my tone. He didn't say anything but he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I leaned back and smiled his crooked smile and walked away. I stood there watching him walk away till Alice smacked my head.

" Ow" I said.

" Stop drooling over Edward and lets go pack." She said. I blushed.

" Fine" I said.

We went back to our cabin and packed. Alice insisted on bringing all our suitcases. I reminded her it was only for the weekend. To Alice's dislike we only packed one suitcase each. Alice was trying to squeeze lotions and makeup and who knows what else. It looked like it was about to blow up. She jumped on her suitcase to shut it. I laughed at her. She smiled.

" The best way to close an suitcase" she said. We both changed into our Pj's and slipped into bed. Alice fell asleep right away. While I started at the ceiling for a bit. Then I turned over and was about to fall asleep when I heard knocking on our door and a voice saying

" It's me"

_So I hope you guys liked this chapter I know it's short but I needed to get some things in. Anyways the next chapter will be better._

_Anyways I hope you guys review and I would like to say only a few more days till Breaking Dawn. I feel like screaming and jumping for joy but that might be bad idea. Anyways update and if you guys are an Dramione fan. ( It means a Draco and hermione story. You know from Harry potter.) Or if you guys just like Harry potter I recommend trying_

_Searching for you By BlondeChick2009. It is an awesome story and also_

_Bitter Sweet Love By __xxxxcrazychickxxxx__ It is so good I really recommend this one. And if you guys do start reading them please don't forget about my story because I would feel so bad so try the new stories but Plezz don't forget mine._


	8. WOW

Hey everyone hope you guys enjoy the chapter and see when you review I updateJ and I am so sorry for not updating sooner I was reading breaking dawn and was in Vancouver so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_Chpt 6_

I froze I heard his voice. I thought that I was imagining it.

" Bella it's me open the door" Edward said. I got up and walked silently toward the door. I didn't want to disturb Alice. She was tangled in her covers and mumbling shopping once and awhile. I opened the door and there stood Edward in sweats and a t-shirt. 

" Um you do realize it's one in the morning" I said. 

" Ya I know" he said.

" What do you want" I said. He looked at me for a second taking in what I was wearing. I blushed my short shorts were to short and my tank top was very low. He smiled at me. I glared.

" Don't get any ideas" I warned. He grinned mischievously and walked towards me. What was he doing. He backed me up against a wall. 

" What do you want Edward" I said trying to make sure I voice didn't shake. I failed miserably. His face was inches from mine. 

" Nothing I just wanted to say I like you Bella" he said. His eyes were serious and intense. I was shocked.

" Are you kidding Edward it's one in the morning are you sure your not sleep walking." I asked and I looked into his eyes and they were 100 Serious. 

" I do Bella, I'm tried of staying away from you" he said. My heart was beating so loud I swear he could hear it.

" Edward I'm not sure" I said. He sighed and looked at me.

" Bella please can we try at least" He asked.

" Try what" I what I asked.

" Going out" he whispered in my ear. I can't believe this god like creature in front of me just asked me out. I just stared at him.

" I'll… think about it" I said. He grinned at me. He leaned down softly and kissed me. I didn't hesitate so he kissed me more urgently. I locked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt incredible. He leaned back and closed his eyes smiling. He let go and kissed my cheek and walked out. I stood there frozen for a bit. Then I slowly walked to my bed and lay and fell asleep and dreamed about Edward Masen. 

I woke up the next morning. Alice was already awake getting ready. I walked and took a quick shower and put on some Capri's and white halter top. I put on my usual makeup and put on some sunglasses. I did my hair in a side ponytail leaving my bangs out. 

" Alice what would you think if I started going out with Edward" I said. She froze. She had one of her flip-flops on and the other in her hand. Her mouth open. I didn't see it but she suddenly was in front of me asking questions. I told her about what happened last night. She screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. 

" Bella say yes even though I hate Edward I still think you should." she said this all very fast. If I didn't know her so well I wouldn't have understood.

" Well" I thought. 

"I'll tell him yes then" I said. She jumped up and down squealing. We got some breakfast and quickly got out suitcases and went to go meet everyone. Alice and I arrived on time. I saw Edward and smiled. He walked towards us.

" So Bella have you thought about what I asked" he said shyly. 

" Yes I have" I said.

" And…

" Yes" I said. He smiled and grinned and pulled me into a hug. Alice beside me was jumping up and down.

" Oh My God we have to get a picture." she said. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of us. Jasper and the rest walked towards us confused why Alice was jumping like a manic and why Edward was hugging me.

" Umm Bella you do know that Edward is hugging you" Jasper said.. Then he looked at Alice. Emmett came and looked at us in shock.

" What the hell.. I thought… You… What" he said confused. I laughed. Rosalie already knew since we had phoned her after I told Alice. Rosalie does not like being disturbed one in the morning. 

" Well ummm me and Edward"

" Are going out" Edward finished for me. Jasper and Emmett were in shock. Jasper was the first to recover.

" Well whatever if it makes you happy" he said. Emmett just stared at me.

" If he hurts you I will kill him but I'm happy for you" he said this smiling. We all went and got on the bus.

" I call the back seat" said Emmett running and pushing people out of the way. 

" Over here guys" he said waving his hands like a manic. We all laughed and walked over to him.

" How do you put up with him" muttered Jasper. Me and Edward sat together. He put his arm over me and pulled me close to him. I smiled up and him. He smiled back and leaned in and pressed his lips to my mine gently. We all talked well actually Emmett was screaming. We finally made it.

" Welcome kids to sunset beach."

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry it was a bit short but I had to end it here cause I have big plans for the next chapter. Anyways I would like to say Breaking dawn wasn't the best book in the series but I still enjoyed it. Guess what… People are actually saying they are going to return the book cause it sucked I am so mad who would do that. I think they are just being childish. Imagine if you wrote a book and everyone returned it how would you feel. Hurt. 

My point.

Hope you review


	9. Fun in the sun and a secret told

Sorry for not updating and I will not make an excuse cause I don't have one. anyways guess what it's my birthday. Hope you guys wish me a happy birthday I might just update tomorrow or today. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even Edward Sighs

Chpt 7

The beach was beautiful. We all walked out into the sand. It was beautiful, the sea was calm today and there was seashells all over the place. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was in much shock as I was. I nudged him. He recovered and gave me a smile.

" Okay kids we are staying here for 2 days so you get the full camping experience, go explore and have fun and we'll set up tents later."

I grinned and looked at the others. Alice was bouncing up and down in such a fast speed. I knew I shouldn't have let her have that coffee. 

" Okay what you guys want to do" said Rosalie.

" Lets go swimming" yelled Emmett so loud that some people near by flinched. We all laughed. We all went to go find a place to change.

" Okay Bella you have to wear a sexy swimsuit" said Alice. I groaned but nodded. She made me wear a red Bikini that had white sparkles on it. She took my makeup off and let my hair down and brushed it. She quickly then changed into a black swimsuit that had stars all over it. Rosalie looked stunning in her light pink swimsuit. What was the point of trying to look good if you had Rosalie around. Alice grabbed my hand and ran with me out. For someone so tiny she ran pretty fast. Rosalie was trying to catch up. We stopped and saw the guys waiting for us. I saw Edward, his hair was wet and looking good and he had a six pack and a gorgeous body. I looked away before he caught me staring and made fun of me. We walked over to them. He looked up at me and his mouth fell open. I blushed.

" Edward shut your mouth it's disgusting" said Jasper laughing. He recovered and looked embarrassed. He walked over to well Rosalie and Alice walked over to there boyfriends. He wrapped his arms around me.

" You're looking beautiful." he said whispering in my ear. 

" You're not looking so bad your self." I said. He leaned back and kissed my cheek.

" Lets go have fun" I said. He chuckled and suddenly threw me over his shoulders and carried me into the water.

" EDWARD LET GO" I screamed but he didn't listen. Instead he threw me into the water. I screamed at him but he just laughed.

" At least help me up" I said. He offered me his hand and I pulled him down and got up. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran away. He came after me. I laughed.

" It's war Bella" he called after from behind me. I quickly took a turn and ran deep into the water he followed and I started splashing him with water. He joined in and soon we were both flinging water at each other. It was getting late so we all decided to go and change and set up or tents. It was getting colder so I changed into some gray sweats and put on white tank top and a white tight jacket over it and left my hair out sense it was wet. I quickly did my makeup. I left my wet stuff with Rosalie and Alice's stuff to dry. I quickly stuffed my makeup into my bag. Everyone pretty much was wearing sweats except big surprise Lauren, who was wearing skinny jeans and a tight white tank top with a bright pink bra underneath. Big surprise. She smiled at Edward so he could get a good view of her chest but he just turned his head and kissed my cheek. He winked at me. I looked back at Lauren who looked furious. We all started to set up or tents. Alice, Rosalie and I were sharing a tent, well the boys shared. We were done in no time. We looked over and saw that Emmett had fallen into the tent and had ripped it. Edward was howling with laughter well Jasper shook his head. Emmett just smiled.

" Emmett I told you not to go near the tent" said Jasper.

" Remember what happened last time" he said.

" What happened last time" I asked and looked over at Emmett.

" Emmett was carrying the tent it was still in the case and then he saw a dog running towards him and got scared and threw the tent at him and ran. The dog ripped it to pieces and then came after me." He said. I was laughing before he had finished the story. Emmett was mumbling stuff like " I wasn't scared". Luckily there was an extra tent and then we set it up well we made Emmett go somewhere till we were done. Finally we were all done and we were all sitting around a bonfire. I was warm I was sitting beside Edward under a blanket and he has his arms wrapped around me. He would lean in once and awhile and kiss me. The light was shining on our faces. I looked at Edward and couldn't believe that he was mine. I smiled and snuggled closer into him. After we ate and everyone started drifting away in tow's and three's. Me and Edward were the only ones left. We sat in silence for awhile when he suddenly spoke.

" Bella can I tell you something" he said looking down at me.

" Sure" I smiled.

" Well when you first got here you probably heard that I was a player right." He said. I nodded my head.

" But you changed." 

"Cause of you" he said and kissed my forehead.

" Well before that you probably heard the rumor that I did every girl in the camp" I frowned but nodded.

" Well it's not true" he said.

" It's not"

" No, people only spread those rumors."

" why didn't you say anything"

" Well they made me feel good, that people thought of me as cool, I don't know I was being stupid"

" So you never.. Did it with Lauren" I asked.

" No, every time she suggested we try I would make some excuse and run." I laughed. We sat in silence for a bit.

" So you're a virgin" I said teasingly trying to lighten the mood. He smiled all traces of seriousness gone.

" Yes I am" he said. I gasped in mock horror. He chuckled at my expression.

" You know you look very hot when you're hair is wet" he said. I blushed an looked down. He pulled my face up and kissed me. He kissed me with passion and love. I loved the way our tongues tangled together and the way he was holding me so tight. We both pulled away breathing hard. He put his forehead on mine and smiled his crooked smile. After that we sat there for awhile and then went to bed.

" So what were you and Edward up to" said Alice. She was laying on her sleeping bed and reading a magazine.

" Talking" I heard Rosalie snort. She was putting on nail polish. 

" How much talking" she asked.

" You guys" I said. They laughed. I told them what happened and Alice squealed so loud that Rosalie and I had to cover my ears. She laughed at us. After a bit more talking we lay down and fell asleep. I woke up to hear someone outside the tent.

" Open the tent" some one said. I didn't recognize the voice. I groaned.

"Alice go open the zipper" she groaned but got up.

" Bella it's you're boyfriend so get your lazy ass up" My eyes opened in a flash. I got up slowly so I didn't look to eager. He stood there standing with a pillow in his hand. I grinned and looked at Alice. She was glaring at us with her arms crossed.

" Okay fine but if I hear some noises I do not want to hear both of you are out" she said. She walked back and snuggled into her sleeping bag it was so big that it could have fitted two more people in it. Thank god I had borrowed one of Alice's sleeping bags it was the same size. Edward came and lay down beside mer. I snuggled up next to him. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep not knowing what was going to happen in the morning.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update. Love you allJ


	10. PLEZZZ don't hurt me

Omg I am so sorry for not updating u probably feel like shooting me right well don't cause then I can't update lol

Anyways I was on vacation and I had an awesome time and then I just needed a break from writing a bit so anyways I am so sorry and will try my best to update by next weekend or maybe on Sunday okay I am so sorry and did u all watch twilight I loved it I have watched it 5 times and I am watching it again in like 15 mins I'm going to the movies again lol

Hope you can forgive meJ


	11. Last Day, and some things to think about

Hope you like this chapter and hope you all forgive me

and i would like to thank Edward and Harry Lover for comparing me to stephanie i was like omg thankyou so much but i know that she is a much better writer then me.

Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING

Chpt 8

I woke up the next morning and felt arms wrapped around me. I sighed and snuggled in closer. I was just about to fall asleep again when someone started screaming me name

"Bella wake up" I heard Alice yelling. I groaned. I heard Edward sigh next to me.

"Go away Alice" i mumbled.

" Yes Alice please go bother someone else" i heard Edward mumble.

" I'm warning you" she said. I just pulled the covers over our heads. It went quiet and i thought she left. Then i felt the ground dissapear from under me, someone threw me over there shoulders.

"Hey"i heard Edward yell. Suddenly i was outside. Wow the sun was bright. I looked and saw that Jasper was carrying me and Edward was running behind him.

" Good morning Bella" he said cheerfully"

" You are so dead" i said. He just chuckled.

" Put my girlfriend down" i heard Edward yelling behind us. I laughed and suddenly saw Emmett come out of no where and was about to tackle Edward but he moved out of the way. Emmett face planted him self in the sand. Finally Jasper put me down and Edward finally reached us scowling at Jasper. he just grinned.

" Well that was exciting" i said smiling. Edward finally smiled and laughed. After all that craziness we all changed clothes and meet up with the teacher.

" Alice that was crazy this morning" i said

" I warned you" she said grinning. I smiled at her.

" Poor Emmett" Rosalie said. I laughed. Emmett was still in the bathrom trying to get all that sand off his face and out of his mouth.

" Okay kids today is a free day since we have to leave tommorow." the teacher said. I smiled. Everyone started talking and deciding what to do. I felt arms slide around my waist.

" So what do you want to do today"? Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered.

" Doesn't matter to me" i said.

" oh so do you mind kissing" he said teasing. I laughed.

" No way we are going swimming again" i heard Alice yell

" You two can makeout later" Emmett said. I blushed. We went to go change. I changed into a midnight blue bikini and let my hair out, Alice was wearing a red bikini and Rosalie was wearing a black bikini.

" I must say we look hot" said Rosalie.

" Correction you look hot Rose" i said. She shook her head.

" You don't see your self clearly you're beautiful" She said. Alice agreed and pulled us out onto the beach she was getting impatient. We headed out into the water and saw the guys already in there. I still get over how gorgeous he was. His mouth was open again like yesterday.

" Edward i said this yesterday shut your mouth it's disgusting" said Jasper. We laughed. We all swam and splashed water at each other. Finally we stopped and changed. It was almost dark. So i changed into some sweats and black tanktop and over it a white long sleeved shirt. I left my wet hair out and walked out to find where Edward was. He was sitting on the beach looking up at the moon. I walked over to Edward and snuggled into him. He kissed my forehead and we looked at the moon. The stars just looked beautiful. They were shining so bright. I closed my eyess and made wish. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward and he was looking at me. He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. I smiled aganist his lips and kissed him back. He leaned back.

" Bella i don't want this summer to end". He said. I nodded and gave him another kiss. Instead off pulling back. He just pulled me aganist him and braided his fingers into my hair securing my face to his. His tongue traced my lips asking permission for them to enter. I let him and then our tongues were dancing togther. I shivered but not from the cold but pleasure.

" Wow whats going on over here". I looked up and saw Emmett smiling at us. I blushed.

" Go away Emmett" said Edward.

" Yaa right, just go ahead and countinue and pretend i'm not here" he said. I looked over at him and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed but walked away. I looked back at Edward and smiled.

" It's late we should go sleep" he said.

" Awww why" i said. He smiled.

" And i thought i was the one who loved to make out." I blushed. We walked back to our tent. I saw Alice snoring in her sleep mumbling things about shopping. I giggled silently and heard Edward chuckling quietly beside me. We both snuggled up. I turned and faced him and gave him a kiss.

" Someone wants to have fun tonight." he said suggestively. I smacked him lightly. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"I swear Bella i will never force you into something like that. When you're ready tell me" he said whispering in my ear. I shivered. I turned back around and snuggled into him. I had never thought about.... sex. I forced myself to think the word. I really liked Edward and i think i was ready but i wasn't sure. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and fell asleep.

OKay i am sorry this is short but i just had to write a chapter. I know this isn't the best okay never mind this chap sucks well i think and i will make it up to you all in the next chap. sorry for not writing but i will know try my best at updating. My new years resoultion lol i know i am a dork. Anyways Review it would help a lot:)

P.S. tell me if they should have sex???


	12. What is with Everyone and that word

Hope you all enjoy the chapter

Disclamier: NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chpt 9

I woke up the next morning not having the best sleep in my life. I spent half the night thinking about .. Sex. i know stupid. I thought i shouldn't because it would be like a summer fling or something. I snuggled in to Edward and tried getting some sleep. But i felt fingers tracing little patterns on my neck. I shivered from the touch.

" Good morning" he whispered. I turned over to face him and smiled.

" Morning". He smiled his crooked smile and pulled me to him and he held me tightly.

" Wake up" i heard Rosalie yell. I groaned but go up. Rosalie was already changed and wearing jeans and a red halter top. Alice was also ready and wearing shorts and white tank top.

" Edward time to get out Bella has to change" Alice said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. For someone so small she was pretty strong.

" Aww can't i stay" he said trying to look innocent. I laughed.

" Nope" Alice said and pulled him out of the tent. I changed into shorts and blue halter top. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left my bangs out. I did my usual makeup and gathered all my stuff in my suitcase. Rosalie was doing the same.

" you know when i woke up this morning and saw Edward beside i was like what the heck" she said.I laughed. We all got our suitcases and packed up the tent and waited for the bus to come. Jasper and Emmett came and they looked like they were dead.

"What happened to you guys" Edward glared at Emmett.

" You're lucky you were with Bella last night" said Jasper.

" What happened" said Alice.

" Emmett kept hearing sounds last night and kept me awake the whole night. He was like go check outside. So i had to get up go outside freeze my ass off." Jasper said glaring at Emmett. We all laughed.

" Edward next time you go to sleep with Bella i'm coming" he said.

" What do you mean by "sleep with Bella" said Emmett wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed and smacked him on the arm. Why did everyone keep bringing up sex. I sighed and the bus came. Everyone learned from the last experience to let Emmett to go first. We all walked to the back and sat down. I leaned aganist Edward. He wrapped an arm around me and hummed some kind of lullaby in my ear. The next thing i know i was asleep. I woke up hearing someone whispering my name in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

" Wake up sleeping beauty" he said. I smiled and got up. We all got off the bus and got our stuff. It was good to be back in the camp. Me and Alice said we would meet them at dinner and went to go put our stuff in our cabin. Alice jumped onto her bed.

" Finally a bed" she said. I sighed and jumped and layed down next to her.

" So Bella have you and Edward have the " Sex talk" she said smiling. I groaned. I swear everyone was trying to kill me today. What was with the word Sex today.

" Yes Alice and he said he would never force me to do anything"

" So he suggested it"

" yes but i thought it would be like a summer fling so decided not too"

" good stay a virgin" she said smiling and lifted up her hand so i would give her a high five. I rolled my eyes but slapped my hand aganist hers. We went to dinner and ate and then me and Edward went for a walk. Somehow from talking we ended up kissing. Me aganist a tree. He was right up aganist me. I had my arms wrapped around him and he had his fingers braided in my hair again securing his face to mine. We pulled apart for air and he started kissing my neck. I stopped him before it went to far. He smiled at me understanding. He kissed me gently for a moment.

" Bella i'm sorry...

" Don't say sorry i don't mind really." He laughed and then became serious.

" Bella there is only a few days left of camp"I nodded.

" I'm really going to miss you Edward" I said. He looked at me and then hugged me. We went back to my cabin and i found Jasper sleeping with her and smiled. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to stay with Emmett. I figured Rosalie was keeping him company. We walked to my bed and snuggled up togther. I was stressing out about leaving Edward but he was soon humming my lullaby and i felt my self losing concious.

Hope you all enjoyed it. I updated as fast as i could so there might be some spelling mistakes. Anyways i took your guys advice and there will be no sex but don't worry this story isn't going to end as fast as you think. Anyways Review please:)


	13. Intense day

I know, I know i'm a horrible person. Sorry a million times for not updating but i was so busy and i haven't been on fanfiction for awhile i am so sorry but enough of my pathetic attempts for you all to forgive me enjoy

Disclamier: I am not Stephenie Meyer just me:)

Chpt 1

Edward kissed my forehead gently before he left to go get changed. I strecthed and yawned. Alice and Jasper were still snuggled up and asleep. I decided to go take a shower before i disturbed the lovebirds. I took a quick shower and pulled on some shorts and a red tanktop. I left my hair down and quickly brushed through the knots. I got back to my cabin and i saw Alice and Jasper making out.

" Aww gross stop before i go blind" i said putting my hand over my eyes and making gaggin noises. I heard a squeak and something falling to the ground. I peeked through my eyes and saw Alice on the floor. I giggled and saw Jasper grinning sheepishly at me. I gave him a smirk and went up to Alice.

" Alice go take a shower and brush you're teeth you to Jasper, please i mean weren't you too even worried about morning breath" I said. They didn't answer but instead threw pillows at me. I got nailed in the face about 4 times before i finally left. I guess they would get changed know. I sighed and walked to the dining area and walked in. I got my self a muffin and some tea. Lucky for me the food was really good here. I sat down trying not to worry how i had only 3 days left here. I just finished my tea when when someone sat next to me and put there arm on my waist. I looked over and my eyes locked on a pair of emerald colored eyes. I looked away from the intenstiy and then looked back up and smiled. He gave me his crooked smile which still knocked the breath out of me.

" Good morning" he said in his velvet voice.

" Morning" i said. We sat in comfortable silence both of us to tired to start converstaion. Soon we started on random topics and Edward kept pulling me close to him and making small patterns on my cheeks and tracing my lips with his finger. Soon Jasper and Alice walked in and joined us. We all talked and then Emmett came in with Rosalie who also looked a bit pissed. I waited patiently for them to walk over here before i whipped out questions at her. Finally she gracefully sat down and sighed.

" What's wrong Rose" i said. She mumbled something under her breath and galred at Emmett. He just grinned back but i saw he felt guitly.

" Jasper you were right he did the same thing to me he woke me up at 3am to check what was making the nosie out side and guess what it was" she said all this in one breath. We waited.

" A raccoon a freakin raccoon" she said. We all started laughing so hard that people sitting near by looked up at us. Even Emmett was laughing until he saw the look on Rosalie face. She eventually stopped glaring and gave us all a little smile.

" So what are we doing today" Jasper asked.

" Well there is the big end of the year dance and guess what i signed us all up to help decorate" Alice said practically jumping in her seat. We all looked at her warily but we all knew not to disagree with Alice,besides she would never let us drop out. We all finished breakfast and walked to the hall were we would have our dance. My felt my jaw drop. It was beautiful. The walls were white i mean white the outsie of the building was brown. It was a rich clean white and a beautiful chanderliar that was white and had many unique designs on it. It was a very huge room and there was a glasss door leading out to a small garden. What the heck i never knew we had gardens let alone this hall. I felt someone touch my jaw slightly. I looked over and saw Ewdard looking at me in amusement. I blushed and shut my mouth.

" Why am i the only idoit staring at this room like that and you all look so.. calm" i said. They chuckled.

" Okay first Bella you're not a idoit you're a entertaining idoit and second of all we have seen this before don't worry we all had the same reaction" Edward said I blushed at my stupidity of course they would have seen this hall before.

" Like did you see Jasper's face when he first saw it, he was like all confused and then he said " No seriously were is the dance going to be" It was hilarious" said Emmett. I laughed and saw Jasper give Emmett a punch.

" So whats the theme Alice" Rosalie asked.

" Winter wonderland" She said.

" So pretty much fantasy " i said. She nodded and smiled evily all of a sudden

" I have the perfect dress for you by the way" she said grinning i groaned this was not good. She laughed.

" Okay lets get started" She ordered. We all went into seperate groups and decorated. Me and Edward Emmett were putting the banner up when all of a sudden Emmett lost balance on the ladder and grabbed onto the banner which of course would not hold his weight and it ripped. Edward roared in laughter and i saw Alice giving us the look. Emmett just sat on the floor grinning. We spent the rest of the afternoon decorating and hanging out finally it was twilight and we all had some dinner and were walking back to out cabins. Me and Edward went to his cabin since Jasper and Emmett were spending the night in my cabin. We walked hand in hand to his cabin he held the door open for me like a true gentlemen. I giggled and gave him a curtsy and he bowed and kissed my hand. He stepped out side while i changed into my night wear. He walked back in and just right there in front of me stripped down to his boxers. I looked at his perfection and couldn't help feeling pride that he was all mine. He reached for me and picked me up bridal style and walked over to his bed gently laying me on the bed and slipped next to me under the covers. I was cold so i snuggled up into his chest. I yawned.

" Tired my love" he said

" Just a bit" I said staring into his eyes. I closed my eyes for second and i opened them and looked eyes with him that were full of lust and something else but he captured my lips before i could look closer. The kiss started the smae as usual soft and sweet and then it changed. His lips became more urgent and his free hand tangled in my hair securing his face to mine. I couldn't even get away even if i wanted to which i didn't. His other hand which wasn't tangled in my hair slided down by waist to my leg and curled his hand around my calf and pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. My heart started to beat faster. He let me get some air and kissed my neck softly which made me moan just a bit. He heard it and his lips were back on mine. HIs tongue with mine both dancing togther. I didn't want him to stop i wanted to go further. He sucked on my neck biting it like a vampire and then letting his tongue flick aganist it making me shiver.

He suddenly rolled me over so he was sitting aganist the headboard and i was straddling him. He put his hand on my waists. I told him to hold me tighter and was pleased when he did. He captured my lips once more and gently sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned which made him moan. Suddenly it was getting really hot i decided to take my shirt off. When suddenly hands grabbed my wrists. I saw Edward looking at me with lust and a bit of regret.

" Bella we have to stop" He said breathing hard.

"Why" i said. I leaned down and kissed his neck. HIs breath caught and he pushed me away. I felt hurt he didn't want me. He saw my reaction and pulled me back to him and he held me.

"Bella you know why i have to say no, i don't want you to be just another girl i had a summer fling with. I want to have you when you are ready and i will wait i know you're not ready Bella" He said. I thought about what he said and he was right i wasn't. I had merely been caught up in the moment to think straight. I sighed and got off him and sat beside him.

" I guess you're right" I said. He smiled down at me and i saw some regret in his eyes of not countining. He leaned down softly and brushed his lips aganist mine and pulled me down next to him. We snuggled and he whispered sweet things into my ear until i fell asleep in his arms.

Hope you all enjoyed and i will try to update. Guess what guys i got the lead in a school play i am so happy so i might not update as quick as possible since i will be rehearsing and stuff but i will try. Anyways i hope i get sweet reviews and hopefully some people accepting my pathetic apoligies hint hint wink wink lol

I will try to update i PROMISE. Oh and also can you guys read my new story called


	14. Crazy day

To those:

That wished they lived in Forks,

Who know that garlic, crosses, and wooden stakes could never kill a vampire,

Who know that they sparkle in the sun, not burn,

Who cried when Edward left,

Who couldn't stop smiling when Bella found Edward,

Who wants to meet someone like Edward,

Who fell in love with a fictional character

Isn't that beautiful i found it online lol. Thankyou for you all for reviewing and not giving up on me. And OMG go to youtube and type in Bella's Lullaby exactly like that okay and then go to the second one and you will love it, it's not the orginal but i love it it is so beautiful anyways on with the story.

Chpt 11

I woke up the next morning yawning and snuggled into Edwards chest and then like a shock everything that happened last night came to me so fast it nearly made me dizzy. I blushed thinking about what i had thought and said to him, good thing he wasn't awake or he would have asked endless questions about why i was blushing. I decided to forget about it when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I saw Edwards eyes flash open. He got up quietly and motioned me to be quiet. I sat up on his bed and saw him peek throught the curtains. He froze and quickly walked back over to me.

" One of the counselor is at the door" he whispered in my ear. I quickly tried to find a hiding spot. I bent down and there was just about enough space for me to slide underneath the bed. I squirmed my way in and heard him chuckle slightly and go open the door.

"Morning" He said. His voice sounded tried, he was such a good actor.

"Morning, i just came by to ask if you or any of your roomates know who spary painted all of Laurens clothes" The counselor said trying not to sound amused. I nearly let a giggle escape but clamped my hand over my mouth.

" No i don't but my roomates have gone to shower i will ask them when they get back" Edward said sounding so innocent and surprised.

"Okay sorry to wake you so early"

"No problem." I heard the door shut and squirmed my way out. I got up and brushed myself off, i looked up and saw Edward looking at me amused.

" What i couldn't find any other hiding spot it was that or Emmett's closet no way would i go in there" i said. Edward chuckled and walked over to me and put his arms around me.

" Well Miss Swan you might want to go shower if you want to go see Lauren come into the dining hall" he said.

" Edward it wasn't you was it" I asked. He gave me his puppydog eyes

" Of course not" he said his bottom lip trembling like he was about to cry. I kissed his pout and laughed.

"No seriously" i asked

" Actually no it wasn't me" he said. I knew he wasn't lying to me. I gave him a quick kiss and ran back to my cabin. I got there and found Emmett laughing on the floor and beating his fists aganist the floor. Wow that is something you don't see every morning. Jasper was gasping for breath and was laying face down on the bed. Rosaile was looking bored and Alice was just putting on makeup.

"Umm am i missing something here" i asked. They all looked up and Emmett and Jasper stopped laughing and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at me.

" Well Emmett and Jasper decided to have some fun last night and went to laurens cabin and spray painted her clothes all lime green and drew a moustache on her face with a permanet marker" she said. That made them both laugh harder. I giggled.

" I knew about the spary paint but the permanet marker remind me to never get on your bad sides guys" I said. Alice finally looked over and walked over to Jasper grabbed him by the ear which made him stop laughing and then walked to Emmett.

"Out both of you, see you two at breakfast" she said pushing them out. I could still hear them laughing.

"I'm going to go take a shower" i said.

"Okay i will lay some clothes out for you" said Alice. I shook my head but knew arguing with her would get me no where. I took a quick shower and walked back into the room and there on the bed was a summer dress. I sighed and slipped it on. It was light blue and hugged below my chest and then flowed from there. I slipped it on and put on some makeup and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed some flipflops and set off to go meet up with everyone else in the dining hall. I walked in and got some food and went and joined our table. Edward saw me coming and looked up and his eyes popped out. He looked me up and down which made me feel all tingly and make me blush. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me waist.

"Do you know how beautiful you look today" he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him and planted a light kiss to his lips.

"You guys stop flirting and look up" Alice said. I looked up and saw Lauren entering the room with her wearing a lime green skirt and lime green tubetop and the moustache stood out a lot. It was all silent and then she gave us all her bitchy look and everyone looked away but talked about her in quiet whispers and looked at her from the corner of there eyes. I stopped looking and saw Emmett and Jasper look like they were trying so hard to hold there laughther in. They both got up and walked out. They were both probably laying on the ground somewhere laughing. Edward gave a light chuckle.

" So what you guys want to do today" Rosalie asked.

" How about we all just lay outside in the sun and be lazy" Alice suggested. She yawned and strecthed her tiny arms. I nodded, i was too tried. So we all went out, after we found Emmett and Jasper on the ground and then we all lay on the grass being lazy and talking about random things.

" OKay Bella time to go get ready" I heard Alice say. I groaned and snuggled aganist Edward. He automatically put his arms around me.

"No way, we have to look perfect" she said. I heard her get up and she started to pull on my arms. I sighed i could never relax with her pulling my arms out of there sockets. I sighed.

" Fine, why do you have so much fun torturing me" i asked. She grinned and gave me a hug which made me totally forget i was pissed at her. I could never be. We got Rose up with difficulty since Alice and I were playing tug-of- war- with him and Rose was the rope. She finally screamed enough for us three to all let go of her and then we went to go get ready. We walked in and Alice locked the door. I shook my head.

" Okay Bella go put your dress on" Alice said. I nodded and picked up the dress. I changed and Alice wouldn't let me see how i looked until she did my makeup and hair. She did my makeup and hair and then she got me up and pushed me infront of the mirror.

Who was that girl? She was wearing a beautiful white dress, which went with the theme, it hugged her waist and flowed out to her feet and it sparkled it was strapless. Her makeup was simple. Her skin looked like cream and her cheeks like roses. She had thick long eyelashes framing her shocked looking eyes. Her thick hair was pulled up in a bun with curls gently framing her face. I gasped when i realised it was me. I looked back over to Alice and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Alice" i said. She patted my back.

"I'm a very lovable person, Bella step back you'll ruin you're dress just sit on the bed till Rose and i are done." She handed me some shoes which were white and sparkly and i sat down and put them on.

Finally after what felt like hours we were ready. Alice was also wearing a white dress which was strapless and it hugged her under her chest and flowed down to her knees. She had her usually spiked up hair into curls that framed her small delicate face. Her makeup was beautifully done so it looked all natural. Rose was wearing a white and also strapless dress which hugged her figure tightly and it went to her knees. She had her blonde hair pulled into a elegant bun with a snowflake clip on it. She had her makeup done natural like ours.

" We all look damn sexy" said Rose. Alice and I laughed at the choice of words. We all linked arms and went to have the best night of our lives.

Hope you all enjoyed. OMG and guys tell me if you all liked the lullaby okay and leave one fat review please i love you all thankyou for all revewing. Oh and also when listening try closing your eyes and think about you and your true love or Edward lol in a meadow where you are both dressed in white and look beautiful and just laying there holding hands and enjoying each others company. Try it i loved it, it made me feel so relaxed.


End file.
